


Retirement is meant for Blanket Forts

by StarlightDreamer21



Series: Fluff Bingo [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamer21/pseuds/StarlightDreamer21
Summary: Fitzsimmons enjoy spending quality time with Princess Alya in a blanket fort~Part of Fluff Bingo for the month of November~ Fitzsimmons + Blanket Fort
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Fluff Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	Retirement is meant for Blanket Forts

**Author's Note:**

> Did I ever expect to write short ficlets? No. Did I ever expect to participate in a Bingo challenge? No. But here we are! 
> 
> This was written fast and only briefly proofread but it's up for day 1! Enjoy!

“Fitz, Alya, I’m home from the market!” Jemma called into the house, dropping her keys in the bowl and putting away the food items she had grabbed while out. She heard vague laughter coming from the lounge area and smiled thinking about what her two favorite people could be so invested in.

Jemma laughed entering the room, “What have we got going on in here?”

“Mommy!” Alya’s head poked out from underneath the blankets draped across all of their furniture. “We were playing castle and I had to rescue daddy because you weren’t here to save him! But that’s ok because I’m a strong princess just like you taught me!”

Alya ran over to Jemma and hopped into her arms. 

“Thank you for protecting my King little Princess. You truly are the bravest knight in all the kingdom.” Jemma told the girl while kissing her cheek. “So is the pillow fort our castle for the day?”

Alya grinned, squirming out of Jemma’s arms and ran back to Fitz who had also crawled out of the fort. “Yeah! Daddy helped me set it up! He was telling me the story about when you saved him from the bottom of the ocean.”

Jemma smiled at Fitz, “was he now?”

“Of course,” he grinned softly, “had to remind our little princess about the first time you saved my life.”

Jemma’s heart fluttered and she closed the gap between them to give him a kiss. “Did you also remind her of the many times the King saved his Queen?”

Fitz blushed (and oh how much Jemma loved that she could still make him blush with such little effort), “those stories are better told by the Queen herself.”

Alya grabbed Jemma’s hand, “Daddy also said that we could watch Moana in the blanket fort when you got home.”

“I think that’s a marvelous idea,” Jemma said, “it’s a good thing I picked up some fruit and I think we have some popcorn left in the pantry.”

Alya cheered while her parents laughed.

An hour or so later, Alya was dozing off during the movie curled into Fitz’s right side while Jemma was curled up into his left side.

“You know, as crazy as our lives have been, I wouldn’t change anything because it means that now we get endless afternoons just like this where I can spend time in a blanket fort with my beloved King and fierce, warrior-scientist-teacher-doctor-princess.” Jemma whispered, smiling up at Fitz.

“Jemma Simmons, I would do it all again to be curled up in this fort with you.” Fitz leaned down and placed a soft, tender kiss on her forehead.

_Yeah, retirement is a pretty nice gig_ , Jemma thought as she snuggled closer next to Fitz.


End file.
